User blog:Holokami/Location Sheet: Fellenwort Hall
Fellenwort Hall is the home of Nita Flores. A great house in the country of England, it’s hidden in a forest, and behind a very powerful barrier/field in order to keep it unnoticeable and imperceptible to those who the residents do not wish to be seen by. History Grounds Rooms of Note 'The Dark Rooms' “The Dark Rooms” as they are called, are the private residence of Nita Flores. A house within a house, they are a collection of rooms at the core of the house which remain pitch black. They are without any windows, as they are placed in such a way the other walls of the house would block the light. It is here Nita houses her most valuable, favoured, or sentimental possessions. The reason they remain pitch black state is because Nita is the only one allowed in without invitation from Nita herself, with the exception of Sakkame. As Nita is blind, no light is necessary for her within the Dark Rooms. If you require Nita and she is in the Dark Rooms, you must knock on the door, then put your back against the wall on the side of the door which disallows you a line of sight into the rooms once it's open as Nita emerges. The rooms are clean, but are very messy, as Nita lounges around in there to read books, listen to music, and sink into a bottle of wine, among other things. Disorganised bookshelves strewn about the rooms are all angles, with no order to the contents of the shelves. Quilts and thrown about the large couches, and chairs within. Nita doesn't let anyone is for three reasons: *It's her personal space where she goes not to be bothered. *The monetary value of the items in there is staggering. *There are secret documents which could cause significant trouble if revealed to the public. Though not to Nita. 'Grand Library' The Grand Library is one of the major rooms of Fellenwort Hall. It contains an estimated 63,700 books on all subjects from poetry to politics, art to geography, physics to mathematics, biology to law, music to computer science, and even biographies and autobiographies. John Croft is in charge of managing the library, alongside the Library Maid. The Grand Library also has newspaper articles kept in preservation, and even scrolls. 'Golden Baths' 'Ball Room' 'Theatre' 'Cinema' Residents and Key Key Staff Fellenwort Hall is home to fourteen residents, and those who take up roles as key members of staff. Each are very powerful either in their psychic power, of have very good connections. *Lady of the House: Nita Flores *Lady’s Maid: Sakkame *Head of Security: Alexis Portner *Librarian: John Croft *Resident: Ana de Molina *Resident: Emilie Brekke *Resident: Izumi Kurosawa *Resident: Preda Maria *Resident: ????? *Housekeeper: Samantha Smoak *Butler: Alistair Paige *Cook: ????? *Head Gardener: ????? *Nurse/Doctor: Leah Bishop Staff Aside from the heads of staff, key figures, and residents. Fellenwort Hall is also home to twenty three staff. 'Day Staff' Female Staff: *Head Housemaid *Housemaid *Housemaid *Laundry Maid *Kitchen Maid *Kitchen Maid *Scullery Maid *Head Nurse *Under Nurse *Library Maid *Garden Maid Male Staff: *Apprentice Cook *Footman *Second Footman *Chauffeur *Gardener 'Night Staff' Female Staff: *Head Night Housemaid *Night Housemaid *Night Housemaid *Night Nurse *Night Kitchen Maid Male Staff *Night Cook *Night Footman Symbolism *Fellenwort is another name for the Bittersweet plant. In the language of flowers, Bittersweet represents the truth, honesty, showing Nita’s utmost desire to not be lied to. *Bittersweet as a word can also represent her life, as being a bittersweet life. Pleasure tinged with pain. Her comfortable, luxurious life, tinged with the problems of her health and anger toward lying, as well as her troubled past from which her comforts formed. *”Fellen” sounds like “felon”, another word for a criminal. “Wort” is a word used in names of plants and herbs, especially those used formerly as food or medicinally. It shows her two-sided life of malevolent and benevolent acts. Category:Blog posts Category:Locations Category:Property of Holokami